Twisted
by Ella Anders
Summary: When the Trix are sent before the Keepers of Fate and Termination to have their destinies determined after causing a realm wide war and killing many, the sisters are convinced their punishment shall be death. The Keeper of Termination choses to forgo Fate's plans and assists the Trix to help achieve their desired destinies.


_**Twisted**_

**Summary: When the Trix are sent before the Keepers of Fate and Termination to have their destinies determined after causing a realm wide war and killing many, the sisters are convinced their punishment shall be death. The Keeper of Termination choses to forgo Fate's plans and assists the Trix to help achieve their desired destinies.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. Big Time Rush is owned by Viacom. I -the author- do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: I was not sure if I would run with this old plot bunny or not, but after thinking about it and realizing what all can be done with it I clear, decided to run with it.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

"Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. You have been brought here today before the Keepers of the Magical Dimension to pay for your dark acts against the universe." A deep masculine voice boomed throughout the temple. The Keeper of Fate eyed the three witches who knelt before the Keeper's council, looking un-remorseful. "Stealing the magic of the Dragon's Flame from its rightful keeper, summoning the Army of Decay, stealing the Codix, scared spells and magical artifacts," The Keeper paused as he carefully watched the witches' body language remain un-changed. He scoffed as he turned to face his fellow Keepers that sat to his left and right, "I do not believe I need to mention any more facts. As far as I am concerned they are as guilty as they come and their fate is sealed."

The head of the council, the Keeper of Magic, raised her hand to quite her ally. "I understand where you are coming from Fate, but we have all agreed to give the Trix a fair chance." Magic turned to face the three twenty-somethings, "Icy, Darcy and Stormy; how do you plead?"

Icy lifted her head slightly, "Not guilty."

Gasps flitted out from both members of the esteemed council, but as well from the small group of people who had been summoned to attend the meeting. "What! You have got to be kidding me!" Screamed Queen Stella in range as she seen the slimly grin on Icy's mug she called a face. The blonde queen's hands made themselves into fists, "I-".

"Stella!" Musa hissed, her eyes locked on the council who looked appalled at the Solarian queen's outburst, "Cut it out, the council is watching."

"Yeah Stella, cool down." Bloom advised as Brandon genteelly took his wife's hand and un-did her fists.

"Queen Stella I strongly suggest that you listen to Queen Bloom," The Keeper of Magic called out across the large room, "Otherwise I will be forced to have you removed." With a "hump", Stela folded her arms and sunk back into her plush chair. _Such child-ish behavior for a queen, _The Keeper of Magic thought as she continued to get the meeting back on track. "Very well, Icy. Now at this time we will ask the members of the Winx Club to account on the Trix's actions and what trouble they presented."

One by one each member of the Winx Club same before the council and re-told of their endeavors with the Trix, remembering battles and the lives that where sadly lost due to them. As each fairy and specialist spoke animatedly towards the Keepers, Icy rolled her eyes at their over-dramatic flare. It had only been a realm wide war that had killed millions and destroyed four realms; hardly a big deal. _After all as always the Winx won _Icy thought bitterly, _ten years of dealing with those air-heads with no brains you would have thought we would have won by now. _

"They-they killed her! They killed Miele!" Cried Flora as tears flooded her face as she re-lived the moment Icy had ended her dear little sister's life three years ago.

"It's alright sweetie," Heila said softly as he escorted her from before the Keepers to back to their seats.

_The only reason your pipsqueak of a sister perished is because Bloom messed up my shot otherwise that would have been you. _

Icy had been so caught up in her own thoughts and commentary that she nearly missed the Keeper of Magic announce the council's decision.

"Given all the information and testimonials give, as well as the Trix's history, we the Council of Keepers find that Icy, Darcy and Stormy receive the highest punishment possible for their high treason- death."


End file.
